


(授权翻译） a question of ownership/所有权  by choices

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam无法永远拥有dean，所以理论上来说他还是可以拥有别人。不是吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803243) by [Chioces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chioces/pseuds/Chioces). 



一堆衣服零零落落地洒在旅馆房间的地板和双人床上。Sam站在浴室门口，双手环胸，静静看着凌乱的房间。Dean斜靠在窗户旁边的墙面上抽烟，迎着窗口的冷空气吐出烟圈。

Sam想说点什么。无论什么。但是这有用什么用？Dean并不想谈。Sam试过了，dean就是不想谈。然后，Sam试着再次哀求。但是，dean仍然不想谈，不想谈这件事。

Dean从来没想过要谈。Sam想自己应该把衣服收拾起来，其中他唯一的那套西装被弄皱了扔在地板上，而在这件案子完成之前他还需要它---但他直接跨了过去，走向了房门。走到门边抓住门把，Sam停住了，他在等着dean问他要去哪儿，告诉他离impala远点儿。他等着他的任何话。

Dean一直在抽烟。Sam走出了房门。

********  
他不知道他要去哪儿，但他想自己需要酒精。此时此刻。感觉像是过了许久，但其实是十分钟后，Sam站在了大街上，这周围散布着不少酒吧。

那边有个酒吧似乎很高端，在它旁边还有个夜店，一小群穿着高跟鞋和超短裙的女孩儿咯咯笑着进出其间。

Sam现在什么都不想想，从他在斯坦福的经验来看，夜店是个阻止思考的最佳地点--吵闹的音乐会淹没一切。而且今晚dean打死也不会出现在这些地方，所以，他在这儿很安全。既逃避了思考，也躲过了也许会突然出现的找酒喝的dean。

Sam走了进去，负责查ID的保安没有拦他。灯光闪烁，刺耳喧闹的电音像把枪狠狠敲打着他的耳膜。他环顾四周，看见两个吧台。有女孩儿在盯着他，对他露出微笑。

等会儿再说。他这样想着，在跳舞的人群里穿来穿去，走向吧台靠里的地方。女人不是今晚他想要的东西，而吧台前站着一个短平头穿着皮夹克的男人。

Dean。

但不是。只是个朋克男孩，想显得比自己本身要酷些成熟些。

 

“两杯威士忌。”Sam对着酒吧喊道，有点儿心虚。或者夜店也不是个太好的办法。但是既然已经交了入场费，他觉得现在离开有点儿浪费了钱，对不起他偷来的那张不知道谁的信用卡的主人。

他把威士忌一饮而尽，那味道让他想起了。。。。。。管他想起了啥，没什么大不了。

“一杯伏特加。”酒保扬起了眉毛，但什么也没说给他倒了一杯酒。Sam对他抛了个媚眼，像dean对那些漂亮女孩儿做过的那样。这个酒保看起来不难看。很高，罕见地和Sam一样高，比Sam宽点儿，他短短的黑发用发胶梳成了向上的飞机头。蓝色眼睛，玻璃桌发射的光让它们仿佛带上了电力。

满带欣赏地，酒吧回给了他一个微笑。

这杯酒很快喝完了。Sam知道了酒保的名字叫Ben，曾经做过笼斗士，Sam觉得很性感，Ben笑了，然后Sam又要了一杯酒。音乐此刻好想也没那么糟糕，他的耳朵已经习惯了，他甚至能跟着用手指在吧台上敲出节奏来了。

再一杯。Sam的屁股开始微微摇晃，他想起了以前所有和Jess一切去酒吧的日子。她喜欢跳舞，她对Sam说的最多就是跳舞。所以他不得不去学，然后他还学会了享受跳舞。现在他在想为什么之前他从来没有出来跳过舞。

Dean.

Sam没有在想dean。

* * *  
Dean走进酒吧，这儿满足了他所有要求。容易搞定的女人。大杯大杯的酒。没有Sam。  
最重要的是没有Sam-----因为Sam就是Sam，他现在一定坐在某个黑暗简陋的小酒吧里，思考。不用说肯定是白白抱着他的啤酒而已--Sam在烦恼的时候不喝酒，他认为那会导致酗酒。真他妈的geek。

音乐太吵了，不过没关系。他扫视着室内，找着离吧台最近的地方。啤酒？啤酒很好。他转过身靠着吧台，眼前的女孩儿也很好，她们随着音乐晃动臀部时短裙会掀起来。他一个一个看过去，挑选着。不，他不是个挑剔的人，他不在乎今晚谁带他回去，只要裙子足够短高跟鞋足够高她足够辣。好吧，在他醉得什么看东西都是歪的的时候，脸是无所谓，但他今晚还没那么醉。

Sam。  
这就是了。他今晚还没那么醉。至少此刻还没。  
他还是会想到Sam。

Dean朝另一个吧台看过去，他的呼吸顿住了。像一只巨大的手扼住了他的喉咙，不愿意放开。Sam在那儿。。。他的。。。Sammy靠着吧台，在和酒保调情。他听不到他们说话，但他了解Sam，知道他的动作，比他弟弟自己更知道。现在他知道Sam醉了，而Sam在调情。

* * *  
Sam觉得自己应该跳舞。实际上，他真的非常想跳舞。Ben给Sam又倒了一杯伏特加，一杯Grey goose，免费。嘿，看来和这位老兄调情得到回报了，Sam被酒精侵蚀的大脑想到。

“我十分钟后下班。”Ben的呼吸喷在Sam的耳朵边。

“我以为酒保会工作到很晚。”

“yeah，但我今晚上班得早。”

Sam笑了，他有点儿慌乱，感觉像做错了事，但是去他的！如果他的哥哥可以做个浪子，那该死的他也可以。

Sam慢慢地从吧台边走开，仍然对着Ben微笑，然后转过身走向了舞池。

他朝吧台边瞥过去，Ben还在看着他，舔着嘴唇。当他再回过头看过去，Ben不见了，Sam耸耸肩，继续跳舞。音乐让人昏昏欲睡。天哪，他是如此想念跳舞的感觉。他慢慢闭上了眼睛。

一双手突然搭上了他的臀部，有那么个疯狂的瞬间Sam以为那是Jess，但是见鬼了怎么可能。这双手太大了。

“你，在这样跳舞的时候，让我想把所有一切都给你。”（“You, dancing like this, makes me want to give you everything I have.”）

Sam想着自己要不要回他一句自己曾读过的诗： 谁说过我今晚想要你的一切？（who says I want your everything tonight? ）他甚至都张开了嘴，但来不及了，他的身子一下被转了过来，Ben吻住了他。Sam想推开他，太快了！太早了！我甚至都还不认识你！

但他没有推开。“去他妈的！”他这样想道，以和对方相同的热情回敬了这个吻。


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy离开了吧台。他开始跳舞。还有他身体摆动的方式，天哪！Dean从喉咙里发出了呻吟，Sam绝对不能被允许这样跳舞。

关掉该死的音乐！Dean想大吼，他想抓住Sammy，告诉他现在是公共场合！他不应该被这么多人盯着的时候这样跳舞！Dean目光刷地瞪向那个和Sam调情的酒保，那个该死的下流胚的眼睛根本粘在了他弟弟身上扯都扯不下来，他看起来想扑上去咬一口，尝尝Sam的味道。不过他现在还在吧台后面，所以dean觉得他做不了什么坏事。

Dean转过去继续盯着Sam。他不能走过去，但他不能剥夺自己观看的权利。这种隐秘的快感。

他深深吸了一口气，想象着自己从这儿闻到了Sam的所有气息，但那可能只是dean自己身上那件Sam以前穿过两天的T恤，因为那时候他没有干净衣服穿了。

他在思索自己为什么穿这件，但那个答案下隐藏了重重危险，所以他一仰头灌了一口酒，驱散了这个问题。

 

放下酒瓶时dean呛着了。那个婊子养的蠢酒保把手放在了Sammy身上！一霎那的暴怒让dean忘记了一切。他忘了那些女孩儿，忘记了自己为什么会在这儿，忘记了自己本来是想要从Sam身边逃开，有多远就他妈的逃多远。他忘了他们之前的争吵和吼叫，忘了那些争吵带给他的像淤青一样绽开在心上的绞痛。

最后的剩下的全部是Sammy，他的Sammy，正被抱在了某个恶心的混球怀里。 在某个时刻Sam看起来打算推开他身上那个黏糊糊的垃圾。

但是然后。。。

Oh，god。 Oh GOD! 他们在接吻！他们在接吻，去他妈的！Dean要疯了。

这是他的Sam，这是属于他的嘴唇，它们几个小时之前还在自己的嘴上！

Dean什么都不在乎了。不在乎他曾在Sam献出那双唇时把它们推开，不在乎他曾认为一切都是错的，不在乎他曾在最后关头说了no，不在乎他曾多么讨厌Sam让他心痛的方式。Sam吻着别人，让他的心以一种不舒服的方式痛得更厉害了，如果现在不马上把拳头贴上那个混蛋的下巴，他一定吐出来。

他的拳头大获全胜，那个混蛋踉跄着离开了，走回了吧台。 从Sam身边走开了。

他的Sam，去他妈的。要不是dean现在离开玩笑的心情有十万八千里，他一定会觉得Sam脸上的表情很滑稽。他又想狂扁那个混蛋了。

他想揍到他躺在地板上流血，再用最钝的刀子把他的眼睛挖出来，让那个婊子养的能感受到更多痛苦。他想剁下他该死的手，然后。。。然后。。。然后dean拽住Sam把他拖出了夜店，因为如果他再多待一分钟，他一定会把脑子里想做事变成手上正在做的事。而这会给每个人都带来不好的结果。

********  
Dean边走向旅馆边抽着烟，一根接一根，抽得头都疼了，但他没法儿停止。Sam在对他吼着什么，醉醺醺的路都走不稳了，但还是跟在后面。Dean唯一能确定的一件事，就是Sammy永远会跟在后面。无论多生气，Sam都会跟着。

他不能拥有他。Dean无法拥有这段感情，即使它正在他胃里划开了一个大洞。Dean记得自己12岁的时候，有一天dad出门了，他说他会出去三天，留下了差不多的钱。但结果他出去了一周。为了Sammy不饿肚子，dean三天没吃任何东西，到最后他饿的觉得只要有吃的，杀人都无所谓了。但是曾经那种饥饿感和现在根本没法儿比，之间一只蝴蝶和一座喷发的火山的距离。

而现在他们回到了旅馆，Sam把他推到了墙上，在对他大吼。Dean什么都不想听，他只闻到了他弟弟的气息里带着的酒精的味道。

但最终，dean最终听到了。虽然明天早上，他也许会希望他没有。

“你他妈的混蛋！所以现在就是你要的？我不能拥有你，我也不能和别人在一起？怎么，你打算打倒每个在我身边的人？那我想你有的忙了，dean，因为我猜会有很多人围过来”

突然间dean忘记了Sam身上的酒味，他眼前出现的唯一画面是那个婊子养的酒保和他放在Sam身上的手。他的Sam。 低吼一声，dean抓住他弟弟的一束头发，另一手扣住Sam的臀部把他摔向自己。不顾一切的啃上去。该死的。那样该死的不顾一切。

他吻了Sam。

他吻着Sam，像没有昨天，也没有明天。就好像Sam是他的昨天。像Sam是他的明天，是他一天里的每一微秒每一纳秒。他像没有这个吻就会死去一样吻着他的弟弟，又好像这个吻本身正在杀死他，他把自己的生命都吻了进去。这百分之百是错误的，但又百分之百的完美。

Dean忘了一切，忘了自己明天早上一定会从灵魂深处忏悔。因为现在Sammy是属于他的，他会用尽他妈的一切办法保证Sam记得这个，让他身体的该死的每一寸都记得。Dean会完整深入地标记Sam，让他即使在被别人碰触的时候看到的也只有dean，他会感觉的只有dean，他脑子里永远只有有dean。Dean。Dean。就像dean自己每个清醒的时刻都塞满了Sam。

 

之后他们的衣服都消失了，皮肤在床上那些昨晚吵架扔下的毯子和衣服中变得滚烫, Sammy弓着背，面对着dean从床上坐了起来。Dean无法呼吸，因为现在的Sam is fucking beautiful。

‘Yes...”他的弟弟轻嘶一声，“yes...dean....dean. dean!”dean的嘴唇紧贴在Sam的乳头，又吸又啃。 Sam只能发出呻吟声，把阴茎抵向dean的胸膛，“求你了，dean。”dean不管了他的乞求，慢慢转向另一边的乳头。

“嘘，宝贝儿，我知道。我知道你想要什么。”当dean握住小Sam时，他弟弟差点尖叫出声。Dean没忍住他得意的笑容。

“对，就是这样Sammy。只有我才能让你发出这样的叫声。只为我尖叫。”Sam在颤抖，在摇晃，头在枕头上来回甩动。

“你的，dean。只属于你。求你了，我想要。。。我必须。。。”但dean只是慢慢抚摸着他，坚定，但该死的慢。

“你想要什么？告诉我，Sammy。”Sam发出哀鸣，没有力气回答，他迷失在了dean的手里。dean的手放在他的阴茎上，像擦着他的那把猎枪一样抚摸着他弟弟的阴茎，仔仔细细，完完全全，见鬼了那样慢。

“我。。。”Sam再次弓起了背，喘息不已，乞求着更多，“我要你。”

“可是我已经在这儿了。”在Sam耳边轻轻吐出这句话，dean亲吻着Sammy的脖子，死命抑制住他的渴望。他自己的渴望。

“不！该死的！你进来！”dean的手一下子握紧了，Sam呻吟道，“我想要你进入我，dean。求你了，dean。我想要，求你了，dean。求你了，操我。”

dean脑子里有什么东西“啪”一下断了，他拿起了床头柜边的一管润滑剂，用牙咬开。 然后他把手指伸到了Sam身体里，进得那么该死的深，而Sammy紧紧包裹着他的手指，他弓起背，将自己钉在了dean的手指上，同时乞求着更多，更用力，更快，更深。更多！而dean给了他更多，dean进入了他，dean在把一切都给他。

Sam哭出了声。Dean停住了。

“你还好吗？Sammy，我弄痛---”

“该死的！Dean！你居然停下！该死的你敢停下！”最终dean深深地埋进了Sam身体里，深得感觉他的灵魂都坠了进去。但是Sammy在呻吟，弓起背乞求更多，而dean不需要再被催促一次。每一次他把阴茎顶入Sam身体里他都在宣告着自己对弟弟身体的所有权。

“我的。”dean低吼，咬住Sam的肩膀。标记他，一次又一次，直到最后Sam的肩膀上洒满了淤青。

“我的。”吻住他，像占有Sam的所有部分一样占有他的嘴。

“你的。”Sam在dean唇间喘息。Dean不能再忍耐更多了，这已经太多了。Sammy在他嘴里，Sammy在他身下，Sammy在他的阴茎上。Sammy肌肉紧绷颤抖着达到高潮，dean鼻端充满了他醉人的芬芳。

“操！Sammy！baby boy，你是我的。去他妈的，你是我的。没有别人，Sammy。我的。”同时dean火热浓稠的精液射入填满了Sammy，再一次从里到外标记了他。

******  
他们停下来喘气的时候，dean真正感觉到了他和他弟弟身体的每一部分都紧紧相贴。

他开始思考。或者他至少知道了自己应该开始思考。Sammy打断了他。

“你敢！”他在dean发间低语。

“我敢什么？”装傻应该是正确的答案。Sammy会说些模糊不清的话，像“你知道的”，然后他会点头，甚至轻声说一句誓言。

“你想都不要想在给了我一切之后又把它拿走。你要敢的话，我会杀了你。我对天发誓，我会亲手杀了你。”dean睁大了眼睛，他紧紧抱住Sammy，不敢相信刚刚自己听到了什么。“你是我的了，dean。如果你认为我哪怕有一点儿可能会放你走，那你就是疯了。你哪儿都别想去。”Sammy在挽留他，dean想哭了。Sammy选择了他。

但如果dean哪儿也去不了，那Sam也哪儿都别想去。

Sam选择了他，不要斯坦福，不要白色尖桩栅栏，不要正常。谁知道这一切会持续多久？尽管一小部分的dean在尖叫“这不重要！”“不管多久，有多久我就要把握住多久！”，但他的脑子无法不预见到，Sammy将怎样离开，Sammy将怎样不再回头，最终剩下的一切将会是dean和他对于弟弟愚蠢无用的爱，而那时Sam根本不会在乎。

但所有这些画面都不足以阻止dean。因为dean讨厌对自己想做的事情说no，即使他知道他以后会后悔。就和抽烟一样，他打算接受这一切。就像得了癌症一样，他会在最后时刻来临时，平静让这一切夺走他的命。

 

“你听到了吗？你哪儿也别想去。我不是在和你商量。我现在不行和你讨论，我只是告诉你一个简单平静的事实-----你！哪！儿！也！别！想！去！”

“不。我哪儿也不去，Sammy。我会永远和你在一起。”Sammy笑了，他身体里的最后一丝紧绷消失了，他融化在了dean的身边，慢慢进入了睡眠。

“我发誓。”dean的声音很小。当他也闭上眼时，他所想的却是：如果你不在我身边了，我要怎么办.....


End file.
